


Corpus Cambitas

by TardisGirl11 (ThedasWitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch/pseuds/TardisGirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-in with a witch results in Sam and the Reader switching bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpus Cambitas

You woke up with a pounding headache, groaning into your pillow. Your latest hunt with the Winchesters had been a rough one. A particularly nasty witch had been terrorizing her small town, enacting vengeance on everyone she felt had ever wronged her. Dean had finally managed to gank the bitch, but not before she’d flung a foul-smelling powder and an incantation at you and Sam.

Luckily, the powder hadn’t seemed to have any ill effects on the two of you, and you’d made it back to the motel without incident. You’d said goodnight to the Winchesters and collapsed onto the bed, passing out in a matter of minutes.

You rolled over on the bed, squinting at the sun streaming through the closed blinds. You stood up… and up, and up, and up. Your head was way too far from the floor, and you staggered. Raising your hands to your face, you realized that they were way too big, too tan, and too male to belong to you. Glancing up, you saw your body curled up in the other bed and Dean sprawled across the pull-out couch.

“Uh, guys?” you asked in Sam’s voice. “I think something is very wrong.”

A few hours later, you and Sam were well into research mode while Dean tried to get in touch with Bobby.

“So get this,” said Sam, hunched over his laptop. You still couldn’t get used to hearing your own voice from someone else. “You remember what the witch said when she threw that stuff on us?”

“Corpus cambi-something. Why?”

“Corpus cambitas. It’s Latin. Literally, ‘body exchange.’ It’s the incantation for a spell that…”

“Let me guess,” you interrupted. “Causes people to switch bodies?”

“Basically. It was invented sometime in the twelfth century by a witch in Portugal. Apparently she decided to teach some people a lesson.”

“And does that fascinating history lesson come with a recipe for the cure?”

“Uh, no,” he replied. “We’ll have to keep looking. Maybe Bobby—”

“Bobby doesn’t have any ideas,” said Dean, walking back into the hotel room and hanging up his cell phone. “But he’s chasing down a couple of leads on his end. He wants us to drive up to his place while we figure this out.”

“That’s what, a five-hour drive?” asked Sam. “That’s at least another five hours we’ll be stuck like this.”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining,” you said. “You got the better end of the deal. I’m the one dealing with your gargantuan moose body.”

“Y/N, your feet don’t touch the floor when I sit in a chair.”

“Shut up.”

Twenty minutes into the drive, you were regretting your offer to sit in the backseat. You usually loved having the whole bench to yourself so you could read or do some research without being disturbed, but having more than a foot in extra height proved more irritating than you’d expected. “Stupid friggin moose legs,” you muttered under your breath. The Impala was not designed with legroom for giants in mind.

“Yeah, well, at least you don’t have to deal with…” began Sam.

“Finish that sentence, Winchester, I dare you,” you threatened.

“Sam! Y/N!” yelled Dean. “I swear to god if you don’t pipe down and cut the crap, I’m making you both walk to Bobby’s.”

The two of you apologized, and spent the rest of the ride in silence, Dean cranking up the music while you tried to get comfortable.

Soon, you arrived at Bobby’s. He answered the door and waved you in, looking you and Sam up and down. “This is what you idjits get for fooling around with witches on your own,” he said. “But I think I found the counter-spell.” The three of you sat down, and Bobby pulled a book from the shelf. “Thing is, it needs a few hours to stew. Thank you two can hang in there until then?”

You looked at Sam, still slightly weirded out by seeing your own eyes looking back. “Yeah, I guess so,” you said, and he shrugged.

“Good. Then you three grab a beer, and I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”


End file.
